Rainy Days
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: light..very light humore involved..some drama...there is a 'mary sue' beginning only cuz i need a prediction in divinity that actually worked. H/H later...maybe some angst.


Rainy Days  
  
Ch.1 – Lessons in Divinity  
  
D/C – Honestly, does anyone ever own anything? Seriously thought, this is ff.net, and as you can judge by my poor writing skills and heavy reliance on automatic spell-check (a gift from a greater being than I…I bow my head with respect…), I am not J.K. Rowling, and nor do I plan on becoming her anytime soon. So. Other than my own original characters and plot-ish-thing, it's all hers. Wow that was long….by the way, did I mention that rubber cement is really cool?  
  
A/P/N(author's prenote…) – Well…this is my first time back to ff.net in a while…a long while…like a year or something long while…wow this place has changed, erm, sort of. Uploading got really….involved…I still have to figure that thing out… anyways, The new character that I will introduce in this chapter might seem like a Mary Sue in some strange sort of way, but don't worry, she's here in a strictly professional way ( THAT MEANS NO ROMANCE!!! STRICTLY H/H !!!). Okay, I know you're all dying to read the story, so I'll shut up now…  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"I see…I see…death in store for you Harry Potter. Great danger awaits you as you step into your sixth year…many trials will you face…" Ron said mockingly as Harry tried not to laugh. In the corner of the room, Parvati and Lavender glared at the two and rolled their eyes, disgusted.  
  
Ten minutes into class, professor Trelawney still had not appeared, and the class had begun grow clamorous. Just then, the distant sound of bickering could be heard from down the ladder. She class shushed immediately and looked towards the 'hole' leading downstairs. As the voices drew nearer, Harry, Ron, and all those fortunate enough to be sitting near the 'door' could hear outlines of the conversation.  
  
"For the last time, Miss Orion, Professor Trelawney, Has taken a leave of absence to visit relatives, and she will not be returning for several months. Professor Dumbledore had requested that you fill in for the brief amount of time that she is away. You agreed when he phoned you, so please stop acting like a child. Besides, you're the best in the business and, don't tell Trelawney, but after her, you should be a…refreshing…change…I'll see you later, Miss Orion." An unknown voice said. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Ron mouthed at Harry with a puzzled look on his face. Harry shrugged as and equally muddled (A/N I love that word) expresson crossed his face.  
  
"But…" A young voice protested  
  
"I don't want to hear any arguments Kathleen, get in there and teach!" The McGonagall-sounding voice exclaimed loudly, and at that, a robe-clad figure was violently shooed up the door.  
  
The figure stood up and straightened itself out, and indignantly slammed the door. Then the mystery person turned to face the class, whose members were now staring confused in light of the events that had just transposed.  
  
"Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Kathleen, Professor Orion to all of you, and I will be filling in from Professor Trelawney while she is away. So, from here on in, I'm your new Divinity teacher. And yes, Ronald Arthur Weasly, That was professor McGonagall I was speaking to." Professor Orion stated, turning to Ron, who stared with his jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. Professor Orion chuckled and made her way to Trelawney's 'table of b/s wonders' as Harry and countless other Hogwarts students had dubbed the queer teacher's low, round table in the center of the classroom.  
  
"Before we start, are there any questions? And I would appreciate it if you did not stare at me so, Mr. Dean Jonathan Thomas the fifth." He said, causing Dean to turn away and blush furiously in Lavender and Parvati's direction, making them giggle. Seamus's hand slowly and uncertainly made its way up into the air.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Orion said, turning to him.  
  
"How old are you?" He said straightforwardly. Some of the guys in the class let out a low laugh as many of the girls gasped in absolute shock at the nature of the question. However, they were all curious at the woman's age, for she looked not much older than the students themselves.  
  
Professor Orion looked at the ground and gave a playful chuckle. Her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair twirled around her as she looked up.  
  
"Well, Seamus, It looks like everyone want to know my age huh? Well I'm sixteen. Shocked huh? Well anyways, are there any more questions?" Professor Orion said as the class began to talk amongst themselves about the professor's age, or lack thereof.  
  
"So, without further interruption, I would like to begin this class." Professor Orion said as she struggled to open the heavy curtains, allowing sunlight to bathe the room. The class shielded their eyes. Many groaned at the thought of starting class, while some, particularly those in the back corner, became excited.  
  
Professor Orion sat at the table and examined the items Professor Trelawney had used in her teaching. Suddenly, a smile crept across her face. It quickly spread, and soon she was laughing uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
The class looked at her curiously as though she were completely insane. The class watched on in a mixture of shock and amusement and her face turned beet red and she struggled for breath.  
  
"You…You don't meant to tell me...tell me… that she actually… used this thing?!" She said, holding up the crystal ball, between her giggles. By the silence of the class, she assumed it was a yes.  
  
"Well then." She said, composing herself. "Who here has ever had any luck?" After several moments of silence, Lavender went to raise her hand, put it back down, and then raised it again. "Have you, miss Brown? I find that extremely hard to believe. What exactly did you see?" Professor Orion said, amused. "W…well, I saw a purple cloud once." Lavender said, unsure. "Well Miss Brown, I am sorry to say that you have made the same mistake the ancients did when they first proposed to us crystal balls in divination. You see that curtain hanging on the window? What color is it? Purple maybe? Yes, I believe that is what you saw. In ancient times, people stupidly mistook reflections for visions, and that's how the crystal ball came into use. Right now, I would like everyone to clear off everything from their desk and put it into that box over there, yes it will all fit, Neville. On your way back to your seats can you all please pick up a teacup and fill it with warm water from one of the teapots. Oh, and Neville, let Harry over there pour it for you, okay? Thanks, I appreciate it." Professor Orion said. Then the class watched on in shock as she threw the crystal ball out the window.  
  
"Carry on, class, carry on." She said absentmindedly. When the class had settled with their water, Professor Orion fished around in her black messenger bag , pulling out a corked glass bottle with a strange powder within it. She added a pinch of it to her teacup, and instantly there was an enormous ::POOF::. She looked down into the contents of her cup and smiled contentedly. The bottle was passed around the class, and soon enough, everyone's cup had been ::POOF::-ed. Professor Orion giggled, as she thought to herself. She then muttered and inaudible incantation over her cup and closed her eyes. There was a small puff of smoke. The smoke faded away, and in it's place was an image of a basketball.  
  
"Ryan! I knew it!" She yelled with a huge grin on her face, causing the whole class to stare in pure unmodified confusion. Professor Orion caught herself and quickly explained, smile never leaving her face. "Soulmate search. Say this spell," She said, handing out a piece of paper, "over the cup, then close your eyes and hope you can figure out what the thing's saying!" she finished. The class did as instructed, and an image appeared magically (well duh) over each teacup. Many students stared at their signs in muddled confusion, while others giggled, and others blushed and turned away. Professor Orion smiled to herself, looking on with shocked amusement at a certain Harry Potter's image.  
  
A/E/N(author's end note…)- wonder what harry saw? Actually, so do I…havnt figured out that part yet…lolz sounds more and more like a mary sue huh? Yeah well too bad she works for Malfoy(senior)… Oh btw, can someone pweeeaaase tell me what  
  
1. a lemon is?  
  
2. a lime is?  
  
3. happened to Cassandra Claire???!!!  
  
Thaaaannkies everyone/anyone who answeres…appreciate it…mwah Luv alwwaise,  
  
Number 4 of the founding O-F-U 


End file.
